


Highschool Sucks | Dreamnotfound smut | Highschool AU

by TiwrittesFanfics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Shipping, Smut, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiwrittesFanfics/pseuds/TiwrittesFanfics
Summary: George is the new student at school, who really quickly becomes great friends with the popular kids Clay and Nick. Their friendship goes swimmingly until a specific night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut fanfic I have written, so feel free to give me advise and comment what you liked/ disliked! :)
> 
> If any of the people in this fanfic are gonna say they are not comfortable with being in this type of content, i will delete it.

George POV

I just got to my new school, it is way bigger then my previous school. I mean, the school backyard is already so giant, I'm not sure how I will find anything here, I should probably ask someone the way. . ''Uhh... Hi Could you show me where Classroom H2 is?'' The male looks at me ''Of Course, I have the same class! I'm Darryl'' ''George, nice to meet you'' After the introduction Darryl and I went to the classroom. Darryl invited me to sit next to him, I accepted and got ready for Mathematics class. After a few minutes of scrolling through Twitter, a few people came in. ''Who are they?'' I pointed at the 2 who came in and now are chatting. ''Clay and Nick, two of the popular people, in your place, I wouldn't talk to those Muffins'' Muffins..? ''Alright'' And so we talked till the class had started. 

''You will have to do a pair presentation about the following themes...-'' The teacher talked and then we had to get into pairs, we could choose ourselves. I was about to ask Darryl to be my pair, but he already got asked by his other friend named.. Zak? So I went to the teacher ''I don't have a pair'' when I said that I looked over to someone talking in a loud voice. ''Sap, C'mon. . Don't leave me'' Clay said and Nick answered while walking to someone ''Sorry Dream, but I'll be working with Karl'' ''Clay come here'' the teacher shouted out and Clay came and stood next to me. ''Since it seems that you don't have a partner for the presentation, you'll be working with George over here."

''Should we do this after school at one of our places?'' I ask and Clay quickly answered saying - ''Your place, let's meet at the school gates after our last class'' After answering he went away, not even waiting for my answer. I spent the rest of the lesson looking up stuff for our chosen theme.

I had my own lunch with me, so I ate it alone somewhere outside. Since it is early October, it's still pretty warm out. I was eating for a while and enjoying the pretty view until two girls came and started whispering loudly enough for me to hear ''Hey isn't that the loser who is paired up with Clay?'' ''It is, poor Clay is stuck with this freak, I bet he is so dumb'' Then they just stared with such hateful expressions, again started whispering only this time I couldn't hear them. ''Is there a problem...?'' I asked ''Shut up homo'' ''Just leave Clay alone, he doesn't have to be stuck with someone like you'' of course, every super popular Highschool dude needs some fangirls, not to mention looks like I'll be bullied from now on great.. ''leave him alone you muffin heads'' Darryl and Zak had come and helped me.. since the girls ran right away.. ''thanks guys'' ''This is the reason I told u to not talk to them'' Darryl said ''Hey it wasn't my choice, the teacher paired us up since we both did not have partners.. I don't even get why they were being mean to me.."

The final lesson of the day just ended and while i was getting ready to leave the classroom I noticed Clay staring at me, he continued till his friends snapped him out of it. I left and waited for him at the gate, I had to wait for around 20 minutes and he finally had shown up. "let's go?" "yeah, lead the way" half way through the walk to my place and it was so awkward, no one had said a thing. I looked at him only to see him be lost in thought while looking at me "you ok?" I asked to which he responded quickly as his cheeks started growing a little color "yeah" he finally looked away. 

After some more time of walking we got there. When we got in the apartment we both took our shoes off, went to my room and started working on our presentation. Clay did almost all of the work. Not gonna lie, I can see why he is so popular. I mean, he is very hot, he has beautiful blonde hair, really pretty emerald green eyes and a tall handsome figure. He is smart and seems pretty nice from all the small talks we had while going to mine or while making the presentation. I can see why all those girls fall for him.. I felt my cheeks warm up and then I realized I was staring at him. I went to the bathroom real quick only to see at the mirror that I am blushing.. I met him today what the heck. 

When I came back Clay wasn't writing on the computer anymore like he was before. Seemed like he was waiting for me.? He had this concerned look on him, for a while we just started at each other till he started saying ".. what do you think about lgbtq?" that was random "erm, lgbtq is cool" I answer and he asks already "are you apart of it?" "well yeah, I am bi" (yes I know he is actually straight, but let's say in this AU he isn't, same about Dream) I could see a small smile form on Clay's face and he started saying " what would you think if I said I am gay...?" he was looking away and waiting for my answer, to be honest I was shocked the most popular boy in school just told me privately that he is gay? Well he didn't say he is but.. "are you?" I asked and got the answer I thought I'd get "yeah" wow he actually is gay, that's kind of shocking tbh. "That's cool, nothing to be ashamed of" He looked at me shocked after i said it and his cheeks were getting red. After a small moment of silence he started speaking "thanks.. Wanna be friends?" "sure" after that we spent hours just chatting and having fun until he left. 

Dream POV

I just left Georges apartment. I feel butterflies in my stomach.. Have I fallen for him..? I don't even know him for 24 hours.. What is wrong with me. He is very fun to be around he is super friendly too. He has such a bright smile.. So cute. Argh.. Why did I even tell him.. I mean I am glad that I did tell him, but still, if he exposes me I can say bye to popularity. I don't think he will though, he seems like someone who would. 

We finished the presentation, does that mean we won't talk or hang anymore.? I would love to hang with him more.. Not that i wouldn't mind hanging with my old friends, but they don't know about me being gay n' stuff. And George seems different.. Like I can relate to him. Good thing I asked for his number before leaving.. 

Dream: Hey  
George: Hello  
Dream: Just got home, wanna chat?  
George: Sure

... 

And so we spent the whole night talking to each other. 

"what happened to you Dream? You look like a mess, did you even sleep?" Sapnap was questioning me at our usual hangout spot at school. I was talking to George through discord, so I wasn't really listening "Dream???" "I am fine, and yes I slept, I just went to sleep really late" I answered Sapnap and continued messaging George. Guess Sapnap got curious so he started looking at the phone " who are you texting?" "The new kid, George, he is really cool" I answer looking away since I can feel my cheeks burning up "oo do you wanna invite him to have lunch with us?" "Hell yeah" I start texting George who answers with a yes  
"He agreed" I said. 

After waiting in classes for so long, lunch finally started, after the bell rang, I quickly went to George and took him by hand, we went to Sapnap at our usual spot, while walking I realized i was holding Georges hand, well squishing it so I loosened up my grip and I was probably a blushing mess, I looked over to him and he was blushing as well. We were like that until we were at the spot "Hey" Sapnap said to both of us and we answered at the same time "hi" we were still holding hands till George said "you can let go now" so I did. Sapnap was intensely staring at us and then asked "Are you guys dating? Didn't you meet yesterday? " Nick know that I am into guys, he himself is in the lgbtq community, so I know that I don’t have to worry about him unfriending me if he knew about my little crush on George. ‘’No’’ I answered while looking away blushing. 

And just like this, George became our best friend. For 2 months we always hanged out together at lunch, after school and on the weekends. Everything was great, our friendship was amazing. ‘’George are you going to the Christmas party some dude is hosting on 21st, aka tomorrow?’’ Sapnap asked ‘’Nah, I would rather sleep’’ ‘’Lame’’ I wasn’t surprised, George wasn’t the biggest party fan. Though, I wish he would come, it would be 10x better with him there. ‘’Can me and Dream come over when we get bored of the party, it’s probably gonna be super late and your place is the closest’’ Sap asked ‘’Yeah of course, you know the spare key area, i will put blankets and pillows for you guys in the living room, since I might be asleep at the time’’ ‘’That's fine’’ we chatted for a few more hours and then ended our call.

Me and Sap are a bit late, but were here at the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is the new student at school, who really quickly becomes great friends with the popular kids Clay and Nick. Their friendship goes swimmingly until a specific night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever smut fanfic I have written, so feel free to give me advise and comment what you liked/ disliked! :)
> 
> If any of the people in this fanfic are gonna say they are not comfortable with being in this type of content, i will delete it.

*Dream's POV*

We just arrived at the party. The music was pretty loud, we could hear it very clearly from the outside. Sap went inside before me since I stayed outside to have a small smoke. It calms me down, so I always do this before basically going anywhere, I have a problem. I'm sure this addiction will go away slowly sometime, hopefully. But for now I'll just continue smoking like I have. I finish my smoke and go inside after a few minutes, where immediately I go to the bar area and get myself a cup of some alcohol.

The place is pretty full, a lot of people came.. I guess this is a before Christmas party after all, shouldn't be shocked. But, I don't see Nick anywhere. While looking around some girls came to me "Hi Clay" "Hey, have you seen Nick anywhere?" both of them ignore the question "wanna dance with us?" the girls say while winking "no, sorry" I started walking away, but one of them grabbed me by the hand. I looked back at them and one of them moved close and started kissing me. I pulled away and walked away cursing. I guess getting a kiss from the girl pissed me so bad. I mean, why wouldn’t it, I don’t think I even know her at all, not to mention that I am not even into girls. Sapnap was nowhere to be found, I tried searching for him. Without him I don’t really have anyone to hang with. Even though I am popular, I’m not really that social. So I went back to the bar area, such a lame party.. It's not fun without them. I drank multiple bottles of the drinks that were in front of me and got super drunk. I miss him.. So bad.. Should I just..? I have to see him.

Even though I could barely walk I left the party and started going to Georges place. It was decently close to the party house, like around a 17 minute walk. I finally got to Georges apartment, banged on the door and just laid on the wall till George opened up. "Dream? Where is Sap? I thought you would come later?" he let me in and with his help we went to his room and sat on his bed "geez your so drunk" "I had to see you, hope I didn't wake you" "you didn't, I was just watching some videos on YouTube" he said while pointing at his pc "you should probably sleep, where do you wanna sleep?" I ignore his question and move closer to him "Dream?" as he said that I can see his cheeks starting to blush, I move my face really close to his face, he is so beautiful, like so handsome.. We started at each other for a few seconds till we both started moving even closer till our lips touched. We started kissing. Our kiss lasted for half a minute, till we parted them and moved more into the bed. He laid down looking shocked and looking at me. my drunk ass sat onto Georges body and started making out with him. While we were kissing I started slowly taking off Georges shirt and we parted our lips. "Dream.. what are you gonna do..?" I keep my serious look and say "let's do something" I finally take off his shirt and start slowly sucking on his neck "Dream.... Your drunk, stop" I don't listen and keep going "Dream.." I slowly stop "I don't care that I am drunk" "you don't know what you are doing" I move my upper body up and say "I do know what I am doing and I know you want it too" he has a bit of a shocked expression, he was about to say something but I moved close to his ear and whispered "you are hard Georgie" since I was still sitting on him I could of felt it ever since I got on him.

"Fine" George finally agreed and took my shirt off and started kissing me. Our make out lasted for a small moment and I started sucking on his neck again giving him a few hickeys. After that we just laid for a bit and staring at each other until George had a little embarrassed expression and took my pants off. He kept looking at me while doing it and then also took my boxers off. "Can I?" I nodded as an answer. He moved himself and he started sucking on my dick, slowly putting more in his mouth. I grabbed him by the hair and started face fucking him. It felt so good. "I'm close" he just continued sucking it. I could see tears forming into his eyes as he continued sucking. I was getting really close and I cummed into his mouth. He now stopped, we laid for a bit and then George was slowly getting up "where are you going?" he stopped "we need to clean this up before Sap comes" "Just do it later, even if he comes he will be too drunk to understand anything" I guess I convinced him, since he laid back down with me and we fell asleep.

...

*George's POV* 

I gently open my eyes to wake up next to a Naked Dream with me being half naked next to him. It was 9am now. I got up and started cleaning up a bit and went to check if Sapnap is here. I went into the living room where Nick was soundly sleeping right now. Hopefully he didn't come in my room while me and Dream were both asleep. Pretty sure they might wake up soon, so I will cook some food.. All I have in the fringe are eggs. I really should go shopping. I took a pan out and started cooking the eggs, which are ready really quickly. When I go to check if someone is awake, I see that Clay woke up. ''Morning'' ''Morning.. I made some eggs, put some clothes on and come to the kitchen and let's talk about uhm.. yesterday'' He looks at me with a weird look and I go to the kitchen. After a few minutes he comes out and sits in front of me. ''Argh my head hurts really bad'' he said and started eating ''Well you did get realllyyyy drunk'' ''Not shocking, anyways you said we should talk about yesterday? what happened?'' I look at him a bit shocked, I mean he did get super drunk so it is normal he doesn't remember.. but still.. kind of hurts ''Well we uhm... It's nothing'' He looks at me weirdly and shoves it off ''Anyways, you still able to spend new years at mine?'' ''Mhm..'' I drily answer and continue eating ''Is everything o-'' Dream got cut off by Sap coming into the room ''Good morning guys'' ''..Morning'' ''Good morning, George cooked us some eggs'' Dream said and pointed to the plate. 

We finished our breakfast and after that Nick had to go. ''Cya guys'' He left. Dream stayed though ''Wanna watch something?'' I nodded as an agreement and we went back to my room. While watching a movie Dream asked ''Are you okay? you seem really off this whole morning.. Did anything happen?'' I don't answer for a bit and think about if I should tell him or not ''George?'' ''Erm well.. We kind of uhm.. '' ''We kind of what?'' ''.. nevermind, it is nothing, let's just continue watching the movie'' I stopped our eye contact and looked back at the tv screen, but he kept asking and staring.. ''Fine, I don't know how to really tell you, but uhm we.. made out and I uhm.. Sucked your dick..... yeahhhhhh...'' Dream stared at me for a while looking shocked, We both now were blushing messes, till he started asking ''Did you like it? Do you like me?'' I nod as a yes answer to both questions. ''What about you.. how do you feel about me?'' ''I like you too..'' Dream starts holding my hand and smiling at me.

''George do you want to date me..?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhh I am so bad at this, not gonna lie it is good to try something out, and I did, and I have learned that I am super bad! Of course i will finish this fanfiction, i know what I'll be writing in the future, PLEASE GIMME ADVICES THIS IS TERRIBLE AA


End file.
